


Optical Illusions

by ironycap



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, gif, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironycap/pseuds/ironycap
Summary: This is my contribution to the 2019 Cap-IronMan Big Bang. I got to make art for winterstar's story "Optical Illusions", which is linked at the end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	1. Tony touching Steve's face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Optical Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539116) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



Scene from Optical Illusions. 


	2. Steve and Tony dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://media.giphy.com/media/SX0gzCk38GdGPYg8Zc/giphy.gif

This is a rotoscope animation I did for winterstar's "Optical Illusion".

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasure to work with such a skilled author. Definitely read the fic!  
> If you like, please leave a comment.  
> You can also drop my on my tumblr, @ironycap


End file.
